


They Say

by oneiriad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story of Jack Sparrow's parentage is - complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither fandom belongs to me. Obviously.
> 
> neotoma asked for: PotC/SPN == one trickster god, one drunken pirate, way too much rum. Port Royal will never be the same.

_They say that Jack Sparrow is a son of a gun, born in the eye of a hurricane, his father the craziest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, his mother a witch and a savage (though which flavour of savage tends to vary with the telling)._

 _They say so many things._

 _The truth?_

 _The truth is a little more complicated..._

***

June in Port Royal, and this night in the year of our lord 1692 is as hot and humid as every other night of the year.

There is a young man, dancing through the narrow streets of this, the Sodom of the New World. He's been celebrating.

Earlier today, long before the sun sank beneath the waves, he and his friends landed with their loot, the riches of a raid gone well - and maybe it was just a small sloop and maybe the loot wasn't that rich, but it is a beginning, and the beginning is washing everything else away, the stench and horror of the slave-ship on which he worked his passage, the filth and hunger of the narrow streets of London.

Everything. Washed away as by the tide. Because now he has this. Now he is this. And so he is celebrating.

His new friend is celebrating with him, his new friend that he met at the second - or was it the third tavern? - and they are dancing through the streets, arm in arm, drinking from each other's bottles of rum, and oh, it is glorious.

Into an alley they dance, away from the crowds of drunks and whores and men with sharp knives and shifty looks, away from the meager light cast by spluttering torches. Away from it all.

They're laughing, just the two of them, still laughing as the young man sinks to his knees in front of his new friend, fingers sliding through hair that he never bothered to cut, and perhaps this act of carnal worship is as unfamiliar to him as the rites in a Papist church, but oh, he is young and he is drunk and anyway, when has Teague ever been afraid to venture forth where even angels fear to tread?

"Oh, Kali is going to love you."

***

 _They say that Jack Sparrow is a changeling, that a cold wind came down from the north and got a mermaid with child, that they carried away a human child and left him in its place._

 _They say so many things._

 _The truth?_

 _The truth is threefold..._


End file.
